Sunset
by StormLover
Summary: A new motorcycle. Two lovers. Three Days of solitude. Time to reconnect with what's important. Please read and review. ROLO fic.


The rider, dressed in black sits atop a mighty steed, whose purr breaks the silence of the early evening. The majestic black and chrome machine is one of the fastest in the world. The purple highlights, ranging in shades from light to nearly black gives the bike a playful look yet it's roar causes a person to think again.

The rider descends from his steed and heads up to the house. Opening the door, he calls out for his companion and she responds, letting him know where she was in the large house. Ignoring the beauty and comfort of the home, the rider is on a mission to find her. Stepping into the bedroom near the rear of the ranch style house, his eyes land upon the woman who stands with her back to him.

Hearing him enter, the woman turns and a gentle smile creases her face as her eyes meet those of her companion. Pleased by the fierce look of desire in his beautiful eyes, she turns again to give him a view of her backside as she completes her remaining tasks so he can take her on her first bike ride. She wore the outfit they had purchased together for the outing. The leather pants hugged her supple backside the way he imagined it, causing a stir in his lower region as she bent at the waist, securing the fastening on her riding boots.

Unable to resist, the rider approaches her and pulls her to him firmly and gently, whispering promises of soon to come decadent pleasures. Smiling, she allows him to get his fill of touching, caressing, groping and twisting parts of her body, moaning as the feelings build between them. Though she allowed him to take lead, she pulls away before they get to the point of no return.

Glancing over her shoulder, she looks back at him, taking in the proof of the effect of their physical reunion. Looking up into his eyes, she sees the fiery lust on display, knowing that if she didn't play this right, she would be in for a rough ride tonight, literally. Though she didn't mind, that wasn't on her agenda for the night so she soothed his ire by turning to him and whispering in his ear as she caressed him in a soothing manner.

Not to be dissuaded, the rider fills his large hands with her bottom, pulling her closer, nearly lifting her off her feet before taking possession of her mouth. His companion couldn't help the moan she released. The rider smiled, knowing that she would never be able to resist him when he did this.

Returning the fierce kiss, the companion fought the fog that threatened to over turn her rational thought, trying desperately to break his hold on her, which only seemed to make him hold her tighter. The need for air forced their lips to separate. Breathing hard, she told him they needed to leave.

Never able to tell her no when she gave him her doe eyed look, he set her back on her feet gently, and slowly released her, making sure to get a few good grips before he was done.

Back on her feet, she headed to the bathroom, ready to mop up the silky wetness that now covered her lower half but her companion stopped her, saying that if he had to suffer, so did she. He pulled her away and waited long enough for her to grab her things before gently pulling her along to exit the house. Leaving her to lock up, he headed to his new purchase and mounted it once again.

He knew she was nervous about the ride. He also knew that as long as she was in the aroused state she was in, she would try anything, including riding on his bike.

Handing her her specially made helmet, he helped her on and smiled as she made herself comfortable. He could the feel heat from her lower half as she got as close as she could to him, hugging him tightly. Her hands began to roam as she became more at ease sitting behind him. When her hand brushed then gripped the hardest part of his body, he started the bike with a loud roar, knowing that would break the spell she had cast on him and bring her back to reality. He felt her jump and smiled mischievously, knowing that he had paid her back for teasing him.

Pausing, he made sure she held on tightly before starting out slowly, going in circles a bit so she could get use to it. He tapped her hand and she squeezed him back, letting him know she was okay.

More than ready to stretch the beast's legs, he started out at a good pace. He took the scenic route with seemingly no place in mind. This time was just about him, spending time with her, allowing the weight of the world and real life drop from his shoulders if only for one moment in time.

They traveled for nearly an hour before arriving at the place that would be their home base for the next three days. Night had fallen, covering the surrounding area in a cloak of darkness. She knew that now was the moment she had planned for. Taking the offered hand, she stepped off the bike, making him chuckle as she took a few wide legged steps. She swatted his arm in response, making him laugh out loud. Determined not to be deterred, she pulled him to her, covering his laughing mouth with hers, causing him to stop and respond to her sudden need. She broke away, kissing along his jaw toward his ear. Pulling his lobe between her teeth, she felt his arm go around her, pulling her close. She whispered in his ear and before she could finish, the zippers were down on either side of her pants, exposing her nude lower half to the chill of the night. As the pants fell away, he pulled her up onto the bike, gazing deep into her eyes, the bright moonlight providing them with the only source of light. Loving what he saw there, he pulled away the covering on his lower half, exposing himself to her fiery heat. Covering her mouth, he moved while pulling her to him, both gasping at the sudden connection, relishing the feel of the tight warmth and the filling sensation that the union caused them to feel. Without a doubt, both knew that this would be a trip neither would ever forget.


End file.
